


Winterfell is Yours

by BellissimoBrownEyes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sansa-centric, Sapphic Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellissimoBrownEyes/pseuds/BellissimoBrownEyes
Summary: My interpretation of the promotional footage we got of Sansa meeting Dany! ^.^Also shout out to quirkyreader for not only being like a sister to me but also for being my beta and encouraging me to post this. Love you <3<3





	Winterfell is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first completed fanfic I've ever written and definitely the first published. I'm extremely new to this, so hopefully its not awful! <3 I hope you enjoy!

Today was the day Sansa had both been dreading and looking forward to. While extremely happy to see her brother, Sansa was still furious at his choice to bend the knee to Daenerys – especially without consulting her or any of the other Northern lords. She didn’t know why he ever thought that would be a good idea as many of the Northerners were already frustrated with the fact that he’d been gone for months.

Glaring over her brother’s shoulder as he embraced her, Sansa caught her first glimpse of the Mother of Dragons. Littlefinger may have lied about a lot of things, but the beauty of the Targaryen queen was not one of them.

_No wonder he was so easily persuaded to bend the knee to her,_ Sansa thought.

Daenerys Stormborn was undeniably gorgeous. She was impeccably put together, her renowned silver hair perfectly coifed and visibly sleek from even across the courtyard. Sansa felt a fluttering in her stomach – one that she could only really remember feeling last around first Margaery’s brother and then Margaery herself. She couldn’t let that distract her though; one Stark had already fallen to the wiles of this woman and Sansa resolved herself to keeping her head straight. Although she’s beautiful, Daenerys _is a Targaryen_ and it would be beyond foolish to trust her. She couldn’t let her attraction to this woman make her forget that this was the daughter of the man who murdered her uncle and grandfather, and the sister of the man who kidnapped and raped her aunt.

“I know what you’re thinking, but she’s not here to conquer the North. She’s here to help us. She pledged herself to our cause before I bent the knee. Try not to judge a daughter by her father’s sins,” Jon told her quietly.

He then turned to face Daenerys, smiling reassuringly, and introduced her to the crowd that had gathered in the courtyard of Winterfell, “This is Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, first of her name.”

With that Daenerys, accompanied by Ser Jorah Mormont, began her approach to Jon and Sansa, her enamored eyes almost never leaving Jon.

_Perhaps Baelish was right about a potential marriage alliance after all._ Sansa tried to ignore the slight twinge of sadness that came along with that thought. Internally, Sansa berated herself. The fairytale endings she used to dream of didn’t happen – at least not for her. Why she was even slightly jealous of her brother over a woman who was a huge threat to Northern independence was beyond her. Sansa also wasn’t too thrilled that this woman had brought with her a man who had dishonored his family and had fled like a coward from the execution he was sentenced to by the late Lord Stark.

Begrudgingly trying to prevent her annoyance from being made apparent by her voice, Sansa did her best to be a proper hostess by addressing Daenerys, “Winterfell is yours, your Grace.”

While she nodded to Sansa in response, from the look on the Targaryen Queen’s face, it seemed Sansa hadn’t done too great a job of concealing her displeasure. So be it. Better she realizes sooner rather than later that not everyone in the North was going to be happy about her being here.

It was so quiet for a moment that the sound of someone’s boot moving in the snow as they shifted their weight could be heard clear throughout the courtyard. Sansa broke the silence. “You must be tired from the long journey here. We have some food prepared in the Great Hall. It’s not too much, as we’re saving up food in preparation of the long winter, but I hope you’ll find it adequate.” 

* * *

Shortly after the meal, a servant hurried to Sansa’s side and murmured, “Lady Stark, there’s been a raven,” before passing her the message. As she quietly read through it her eyes grew more and more grim. Finally, she sought Jon’s eyes out with her own.

“What is it?”

Sansa sighed as she passed the note to her brother, “Tormund sent word. The Night King tore down part of the wall. Tormund barely made it out alive. The White Walkers make their way deeper into Westeros as we speak.”

Her eyes shifted from Jon’s to Daenerys. Maybe there was more of an advantage to having the Mother of Dragons around than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have! Just please go easy on me seeing as its my first fic haha. I may make this into a drabble series, I'm not sure. There was a part I cut in which Jon and Dany try to explain to the Northerners why she's there that helps Sansa to see Dany as less of a threat, so maybe one day that'll be a thing. Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
